Clara Maximoff
by LaceyMarlene
Summary: Their weren't just Maximoff twins back then, they had a little sister too. After years of believing she was dead Wanda get reunited with the only family she has left after the death of her brother. Now that's she's found her, she couldn't let her be consumed by revenge, but she's slipping. Further and further each day.
1. Chapter 1

Clara Maximoff

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. New Story hope you guys liked :)

Wanda Maximoff Pov

 _The city was getting demolished to ashes, I knew it was bad. Mother and Father told us to go hide under our bed. I was reluctant, Pietro had to grab my hand to pull me. We then, Petrio, Clara, and I, huddled under the bed, hoping it would keep us safe. Pietro and I sandwiched Clara in the middle of us, we knew she was scared. Most of the life she lived had been war, that's all she's seen._

 _I prayed for my parents who were under the bed in their room, but I also prayed for us. When the dust had finally cleared, the bombs stopped, we were alive. They were dead, killed, murdered. We were alive, by only the skin of our teeth which we gritted._

 _I had sobbed in the despair when I realized they were gone, I was probably the worst. Pietro was strong about It, only shedding a couple tears. But Clara surprised me the most, she grieved and then she was done. Not a single tear escaped her eyes, her cheeks were dry._

 _"We have to leave," I told Pietro, "This place is gone."_

 _He nodded as he hugged both Clara and I, "Always, us three together. I can't lose anyone else." That day we three made a pact, never would leave each other again._

I woke up in a Cold Sweat. It's not like this hadn't happened before, it actually happened a lot to me, old memories liked to come flooding back. I got out of the bed in my room and walked over to the closet like I did every morning. I opened and grabbed my knife that was hidden on the door. I looked for where I left off yesterday on the door. Once I found it I slashed another tally mark into the closet door. 94th day without Pietro, 94 days since I lost my brother.

I then followed my daily routine. I got dressed, then went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I liked to get up early enough that almost everyone was not awake yet, but late enough that Steve would gone to go running. After breakfast there was a training session with Steve and occasionally Falcon. And after that I usually had the rest of the day to myself. But more often then not my daily schedule would be mixed because of a mission, it was always a mission.

I met Steve in the Avenger's tower gym, courtesy of Stark. It looked like he had been here for awhile. "Am I late?" I asked.

He smiled, "Nope, actually it's the exact opposite. Trainings cancelled."

"Why?" I asked him as he walked over to drink water.

He took a deep breath, oh no, here comes one of his teaching moments. "Wanda, back in the day once I set my eyes on something I did my best to not give up until I got it. And back in the day I set my eyes on being in the army. I wanted to fight, for everything this country was about. But in the process I didn't stop to experience life. Sometimes I look back on it and think of the time I could have spent with my friends, that are gone now," he paused for a minute, "That's why I hope you'll go to the party tonight tonight with the team."

"Party?" I scoffed, I'll pass I thought in my head.

"It'll be fun, The team will be there, the team that will both be apart off. You'll have fun," he explained to me.

"Look, I can't. A party's just not me," I told him.

He sighed, "Ok, change of plans, I'm assigning you a mission tonight, when your out their in the field sometimes you have to go undercover. Tonight I want you to go undercover as a party guest and pretend like your having fun."

"What th-"

"Nope, it's already decided," he said smiling before he walked off to hit the showers.

I groaned mentally, Since I've been in New York I've only left the tower a couple of times. I sighed this was gonna be a fun night, not.

I went back to my room and I saw a red long sleeve dress on my bed, I assumed Vision gave it to me, he was the only one who knew me well enough to pick out a dress.

•••

I walked into the gigantic ballroom of the party, Tony went all out for his stupid party.

Steve walked up to me once he saw me, "I'm glad you could come."

I smiled, "Where's the bar?" I asked jokingly.

"Well it's over there, but only for the people who can actually drink legally," he said smiling.

"Is that paparazzi?" I asked shocked at the people with cameras.

"Well, as Tony explained it to me, there just a few magazines trying to get a good picture," Steve explained.

Then a thought hit me, "You didn't invite me here because you wanted me to have a good time did you? You wanted to show the public that the one freak of the avengers could be normal."

He shook his head, "Wanda it's not like that, but the team did think it would be good for the public YOU to see you as not a threat."

I tilted my head, "But I am a threat Steve. To you, to the team, to the whole entire population of the Earth, and to myself," I said angrily as I pushed past him.

The crowd made me feel like I was suffocating. I wandered around to try to get to some free space, until suddenly something caught my eye.

It was a girl in a black dress, blonde hair, not very old, she was arm in arm with what looked like some rich guy.

She caught my eye and smiled, I saw her excuse herself from the conversation she was in and walked over to me.

"You look good you know," she told me as she touched a piece of my hair and felt it.

"Your...Your suppose to be dead, for years now." I managed to get out.

"Well I'm not dead, and I'm back now. To do what you've always been to weak to do, murder Stark," she then let go of my hair and went back to her conversation as I was left in the depth.

Authors Note: Finally wanted to write a story about the maximoffs. Hoped you liked :) check out my new Lux Odinson! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Clara Maximoff Chapter 2

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Please review with your opinion and advice :)

Wanda Maximoff Pov

 _All three of us walked down the road, we didn't know where we were going, we were just hungry. I could hear all of our stomachs growling. Where could we go? People were mourning everywhere and no one would give up food now, even if they have extra._

 _A person walked up to us, "Where are you parents."_

 _"Dead," Pietro applied, but he quickly added, "we have other family were heading too." Even though it was a complete lie he made the person know that if he did anything to us our disappearance would be noticed, not that it really would be._

 _"You know you kids I can take you to a place where you can have all the food you want," the man told us._

 _"What type of place is that?" I asked curiously._

 _"A place that'll make you stronger, much stronger," the man said._

 _I looked at Pietro and then our bellies, we needed to get stronger._

I got out of bed and walked to my closet and scratched a mark, 97 days since losing Pietro.

The past three nights had been bad thunderstorms. I'm sure Stark Tower would have lost power if we didn't have back up generator after back up generator. I'm sure I could have thanked Clara for the thunderstorms, after all these years she was probably a master at creating them.

I turned to see my window open, and I went to go close it. As I gazed outside I saw one of trees in front of Stark Tower was split in half. I then quickly changed and went down to look at it. I hadn't been to training with Steve since the party, he probably knew I was mad at him.

As I headed to the elevator I ran into to Steve In the kitchen. "Hey Wanda can we talk," he said in his patient voice.

"Now is not a good time," I told him in a monotone voice as the elevator opened and I quickly walked to it.

"When is it a good time?" He asked me as the elevator doors started to close.

"When I stop being mad," I said while tilting my head in annoyance as the doors closed shut.

Once the elevator opened in the lobby, I went outside to the tree. I probably had a minute before any paparazzi recognized me.

I crouched down to the bottom of the tree and looked closely. I picked up a card that was inserted into one of the cracks of the tree, it had a address written on it. She was playing games, I knew it.

I slid my hood on so people wouldn't recognize me and walked down the street to a A apartment complex. On the card is said floor four and room C.

I started to head to the elevator when the person at the front desk stopped me. "Sorry miss, but since yo I don't live here I have to buzz you in," they said.

"Buzz in?" I asked confused.

The lady looked annoyed as she clicked her fake nails against the desk, "Yes miss buzz in, what's your name?"

"Wanda," I said leaving my name out, "I'm here to go to room 4C."

"Oh Wanda, your on the list head right up," the lady said suddenly changing her tone.

I then continued to walk to the elevator and clicked floor four. Once it opens I walked down to room C and knocked twice on the door.

Someone opened the door, it wasn't Clara. "Um hi, I'm here to see Clara Maximoff," I told them awkwardly.

"Oh your Clara's sister, come right in," the lady said, she had dark black hair and a withering smile.

"Is clara here?" I asked impatiently.

"No, she said she was coming home any minute. Cup of tea?" She offered.

I nodded my head and said, "Sure."

I glance at the lady as she dug thorough a pile of a million tea bags and pulled out a specific, the water was already boiled. I swear the lady looked like she was shaking.

"Here you go dear," the lady said as she placed a cup of tea down. It was black tea, my favorite, It was probably just a coincidence.

I sat there for about ten minutes, "When did Clara say she was coming?" I asked again.

"Any minute, I promise," the lady said like she was begging me to stay. That's when I realized something, was this all of distraction? No- she couldn't be doing that, did she WHAT me out of the tower so she could complete it?

"I should go," I said quickly as I got up from the table.

The lady got up as well, "wait you haven't finished your tea," she exclaimed.

"Clara isn't coming back is she?" I asked as I backed away towards the door.

The lady started crying, "please she has my kid," she suddenly started sobbing, "my daughter my only daughter, I didn't ask for this."

"I'm sorry but I have to go," I said while I ran out of the complex and ran down the street. Once I reached the tower I ran to the elevator, before deciding to go up the stairs. Once I opened the door to the stars I used my magic to blast my up to the floor where we stayed, I couldn't be to late.

Once I got inside the floor and I ran to the kitchen and screamed, "Tony!"

Natasha was boiling a pot of coffee, but turned around to look at me. Steve and Tony both sat at the kitchen table. Steve was eating a burger and Tony was reading a newspaper. He looked up from the paper and asked, "Everything ok?" Everything was normal, why was everything normal. This was another one of her games and I feel for it. She was probably never her and probably had no intention of coming. All three of them were given me weird glances.

"No everything's fine," I took a breath, "There's just a tree outside that looks like it needs to be remove."

"Ok, I'll take care of it," Tony said very confused.

I quickly went to my room, feeling embarrassed from all the glances they were giving me.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. I turned my light on and that's when I saw her, Clara causally lounging against my bed.

"I knew you would do that," she told me, "you were always the paranoid one."

"I'm not paranoid, you said you were going to kill him," I reminded her.

"What's the fun in killing someone so quickly, and if anything I want you to kill him," she told my raising her eyebrows.

I laughed, "Why would I kill my friend."

"They're not your friends, they think your now crazy and a freak," she said.

"Thanks for the compliment," I told her sarcastically.

She gave me a look, "Your not a freak, but they think that. I'm gonna stay in the city till I show you who you really are, your more powerful then them, your were more powerful then Pietro, and your definitely more powerful then me. No matter how hard you try Wanda, you'll never be able to escape who you really are."

Authors Note: I hope you guys enjoyed the chap, happy Christmas Eve! :)


End file.
